Politoed (Pokémon)
|} Politoed (Japanese: ニョロトノ Nyorotono) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves from when traded holding a King's Rock. It is one of 's final forms, the other being . Biology Politoed is a green, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon with yellow hands, belly, throat, and toes. It has a long, curled hair on top of its head and pink cheek spots that are smaller on the female than on the male. There is a green swirl on its belly. Its legs are well developed and it has bulbous toes and fingers. Politoed acts as a leader to and , which gather from afar upon hearing its cry. Politoed likes to expand its throat and sing. When three or more assemble, they sing in a chorus with a loud, bellowing voice. The curled hair on Politoed's head is considered proof of its status as a king. The longer and curlier Politoed's hair is, the more Poliwag and Poliwhirl will obey it, and the more it is respected by other Politoed. Politoed lives . In the anime Major appearances Misty's Politoed 's evolved into a Politoed in Outrageous Fortunes. This Politoed is very cheerful up to the point where it would occasionally lose focus in a battle and start clapping. Other A Politoed, nicknamed Bean, appeared in I Politoed Ya So, under the ownership of , a young girl who uses Pokémon for cheerleading. It is distinctive from other Politoed by the red band it wears around its head. It had a falling out with Tammy, prompting her to ask Misty to lend her own Politoed to her for a while. Later, she and her Politoed made amends, and Tammy returned Misty's Politoed to her. A Politoed was owned by Lizabeth and her family in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Politoed appeared in A Faux Oak Finish!, where Brock's Croagunk battled it. 's Politoed appeared in Good Friends, Great Training!, when Tierno revealed his team to , , and . A Politoed appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. Minor appearances A Politoed appeared in a flashback in Poetry Commotion!. A 's Politoed battled May's Munchlax during the Battle Stage of the in Harley Rides Again. A Politoed appeared in SS027. Two Politoed appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Politoed appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!. A Politoed appeared in Grooming Furfrou!. A Politoed appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!. Pokédex entries and from all around.}} obey.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Ampharos Amore, borrowed 's in exchange for his . Due to the effects of the King's Rock Polibo was holding along with the trade between Silver and Gold, Polibo evolved into a Politoed. Later, he was returned to his original Trainer. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries and hear its echoing cry, they respond by gathering from far and wide.}} and gather immediately.}} and hear its echoing cry, they respond by gathering from far and wide.}} |} |} and hear its echoing cry, they respond by gathering from far and wide.}} |} |} obey.}} and hear its echoing cry, they respond by gathering from far and wide.}} |} |} obey.}} obey.}} |} |} and hear its echoing cry, they respond by gathering from far and wide.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} (Fishing in )}} , , and , Floccesy Ranch, Lostlorn Forest, (Fishing in )}} |} |} ( )}} |} |} ) }} ) }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 61, Forever Level 11, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Canal Ruins, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Lake: Everspring Valley (post-ending)}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest, Entranceway: Battle Royale - Cage Match}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: Politoed Appears}} |area=Gold Plateau: Purifying Pond (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} In events |Yamamoto's Tournament Politoed|Japanese|Japan|50|September 29 to October 6, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Politoed}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bubble Beam|Water|Special|65|100|20||'}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Ice Ball|Ice|Physical|30|90|20}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=061 |name2=Poliwhirl |type1-2=Water |evo2= holding |no3=186 |name3=Politoed |type1-3=Water}} Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * Politoed has the smallest level-up learnset of all Pokémon who evolve by trading. Origin Politoed is likely based on a , possibly the . The swirl on its stomach may represent visible internal organs, like those of a . Name origin Politoed is a combination of and a corruption of . It may also be a play on 'poly-toed', meaning "having many toes", since, as , its feet were digitless. Nyorotono may be a combination of ニョロニョロ nyoronyoro (the sound of slithering) and 殿 tono (lord). This is possibly inspired by the トノサマガエル tonosamagaeru ( ), whose name literally means lord-frog in Japanese. In other languages , , and |fr=Tarpaud|frmeaning=From and |es=Politoed|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Quaxo|demeaning=From , , and |it=Politoed|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=왕구리 Wangguri|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=牛蛙君 Niúwājūn|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Bullfrog monarch" |hi=पौलीटोड Politoed|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Политоед Politoyed|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Misty's Politoed * Polibo External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Quaxo es:Politoed fr:Tarpaud it:Politoed ja:ニョロトノ zh:蚊香蛙皇